The main objectives of this project are (i) to define where and how each required helper virus factor regulates expression of defective human paravovirus (AAV) genomes, and (ii) to relate these findings to their respective roles in the replication of the helper viruses (adenoviruses, herpesvirus) themselves as well as to potentials for selective interference with viral infection. We previously mapped the adenovirus genes required for AAV replication and continued to investigate their specific helper functions. Similar studies are in progress with herpes simplex viruses. Among methods used are specific immunofluorescence, cleavage of DNA with restriction endonucleases, DNA cloning, gel electrophoresis, blot-hybridization analyses, and DNA transfection of both simian and human cell lines.